


The Ketlekal

by Singing_Violin



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drama, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:49:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A "lost episode" from Season 5. Doctor Crusher is tormented by a polygamist telepath and a mysterious illness. Meanwhile, Captain Picard attempts to negotiate a peace treaty. Is there a connection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ketlekal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe do not belong to me.

**CHAPTER 1.1**

**Captain's Log, Star Date 45291.3**

_Twelve years ago, the Knebutussians were denied Federation membership due to an ongoing civil war. They have finally reached a truce, which has tenuously held for over a year, so the Federation has sent me in my capacity as negotiator to mediate a final peace accord that will pave the way towards their entrance into the Federation. As we approached the solar system, we encountered what appeared to be a derelict ship of unknown origin, with working shields using a technology unknown to either the Knebutussians or the Federation. As the negotiations do not begin until tomorrow, we are investigating._

The bridge crew was tense. Captain Picard paced nervously while Commander Riker sent a concerned glance towards Deanna Troi, who looked as if she might cry. Worf quietly growled.

"Geordi, what is the status of the derelict?" the captain asked his communicator.

"We're still trying to read it, Captain. The shields aren't like anything I've seen before, and they're modulating..."

The Captain cut him off. "Keep trying, Geordi."

Suddenly, Deanna spoke. "Captain, I think there's someone on that ship...and they're in trouble!"

"Merde," Picard muttered under his breath.

"What was that, Captain?" Riker asked.

"Senior staff meeting. Conference Room Two. Now. Tell Geordi he should keep working on penetrating the shields, but keep the video screen on."

**CHAPTER 1.2**

Picard stood in front of the conference table. Seated next to Deanna, Will Riker silently stroked the counselor's arm. Doctor Crusher bit her lip, obviously trying not to burst out with some objection or other.

Geordi still couldn't sense any life signs through the modulating shields, but Picard trusted Deanna's instincts, especially when they affected her so. Except that she had just admitted that she no longer felt the presence of the aforementioned lives in danger.

Data, busily working on a PADD, chimed in. "Sir, if I may."

Picard nodded.

"I believe it may be possible to synch with the modulating shields and send someone through the transporter. However, the time period will be brief and I believe there will only be enough bandwidth to send one person through. The period of the shields appears to be about six hours long, and only one half-second part of the cycle is in a pattern we can match. We will be able to send someone through, but we will not be able to retrieve them for six hours."

Picard tapped his communicator. "Geordi, do you concur?"

Geordi sounded amazed. "Data, what did you do? I think it'll actually work."

"I'll go," said Picard.

Will shook his head. "No way, Sir. It might be dangerous, and we can't afford being out of communication with you for six hours, especially with the negotiations beginning tomorrow. Nobody else here has the expertise to take over as mediator. Besides, if there are people in need of help..."

Crusher looked up. "Will's right, Captain. I should go. If there are people dying..." Her voice trailed off.

Picard shook his head. "Counselor, do you still sense life?"

Deanna's voice wavered. "I'm not sure, Captain. I'm sure it was there...and then nothing. I can't sense anything anymore."

"Do you think they're dead?" the captain asked.

The counselor thought for a moment. "I don't know."

"Is it possible you were mistaken?"

Deanna nodded hesitantly. "It's possible...but I know what I felt."

The captain seemed resigned. "All right. The doctor will go. Data, make sure the doctor is equipped with full life support for at least twelve hours - in case we miss the first window to bring her back."

"Aye, Sir."

"And Doctor...be careful."

Beverly nodded.

**CHAPTER 1.3**

Data was working the transporter as the captain and Chief Engineer looked on nervously. Doctor Crusher stood on the transporter pad, covered from head to toe in a life support suit, and carrying a medical bag slung over her shoulder. In her other hand was a tricorder, and on her belt was a phaser.

They waited for the signal. It had been an hour since the staff meeting had ended, and the transport was scheduled in less than two minutes. They'd been waiting in that position for barely a minute, and it seemed like an eternity. The doctor momentarily wondered whether she'd forgotten anything, even though there wasn't time to get it if she had.

Feeling bulky and anxious in the suit, she also wondered why everyone seemed so upset. The situation alone didn't warrant it. There hadn't been shore leave in a while, and the last few missions had taken some lives, but that wasn't entirely out of the ordinary. She hesitated to postulate, but she had to conclude there was some sort of psychic negative energy associated with this mission, as if a collective consciousness of the crew sensed something was very wrong. She almost laughed at herself for thinking this, and made a mental note to talk to Deanna about it later.

In the meantime, she waited.

Finally, when it seemed like she'd die of old age before she got transported, Data spoke up. "Doctor Crusher, prepare for transport."

She nodded and threw a glance towards Captain Picard. Was that a tear in his eye? There was no time for a double take as she materialized on the derelict ship.

And for what she saw, she was distinctly not prepared.

**CHAPTER 2.1**

The room was dark and cold, and littered with barrels and piles of what looked like scrap metal and food cans. However, Doctor Crusher barely took notice of the dirty walls and floor, because of what was between them.

Everywhere she looked, there were Knebutussian girls. All were dressed in dirty rags, and the oldest, which looked to be late adolescents, were pregnant. Most of them were bruised, and one small girl lay motionless, curled in a ball in the corner of the room.

When the doctor moved, the girls scattered into the shadows, clearly frightened.

Beverly rushed to the side of the last, whipping out her tricorder, only to determine that this girl had been dead for hours, possibly days.

She blinked back tears and looked back to the instrument in her hand, which also told her that the air was breathable and there were no known viruses or toxins, so it was safe to take off the life support suit, which she quickly did, both to conserve its resources and because she believed she might have more luck treating the girls while not hidden inside the inhuman-looking suit.

One very small girl peeked around a corner curiously at her. The doctor approached slowly, attempting not to scare the girl away.

However, she didn't get very far, as she was rendered unconscious by the blow of a heavy object to her head, administered from behind.

**CHAPTER 2.2**

Doctor Crusher came to strapped to the floor. A mean-looking teenager was pointing the doctor's own phaser at her. The girl looked to be in her second trimester of pregnancy.

Despite the headache and grogginess - the doctor had either been drugged, or had a concussion, or both, and she couldn't investigate without her tricorder, which was nowhere to be seen - she attempted to reason with the girl.

"I'm not going to hurt you. My name is - "

_Beverly, we know._

The doctor gasped and squiggled, trying to look around to see where the voice was coming from.

_It's no use, Beverly. I am quite well hidden, and speaking to you inside your mind. And don't attempt to escape; Shirak has been instructed to shoot you with your weapon if I give her the signal - and since I know what you're thinking, you so much as plan to get out of those bonds, and you are dead._

"If you kill me, more will come."

_We are well aware of that too, but I know your weakness. If more come, we will kill them too. And you wouldn't want any of your friends to get hurt, would you?_

"I didn't think the Knebutussians had telepaths..."

_Enough. This is not your concern._

"Are these girls your wives?"

_Also not your concern._

"What do you want from me?"

_Aha! Now that is your concern, dear Beverly. Doctor Beverly..._

"Don't call me that."

_As you wish. It is no concern to me._

"Tell me what you want from me. They are going to beam me back soon."

 _Yes. Approximately...twenty of your minutes from now_.

"Just tell me what you want."

_You will return to your ship. You will tell them there was nothing here._

"They will see that I am hurt and ask questions."

_Your wounds you will hide. If necessary, tell them this ship is booby trapped...yes, that will be your excuse for telling them not to come back. It is unsafe. As for your empath, I have already taken care of her._

"No!"

_Don't worry, she is unhurt...for now. But she cannot sense you._

"How?"

_Not your concern!_

At this, Beverly felt a shock course through her body and groaned.

_Ah, yes! I forgot to tell you. I have installed...a device inside of you. It is equipped to self-destruct if necessary, operated by remote control, or, if removed from your body. I will not tell you where it is, and you will not find out. If you seek it, I will kill you. If it explodes, you will - most likely - not be the only victim._

"How do I know you won't detonate it at any time?"

_You must trust me._

"You've given me no reason to trust you!"

_You have no choice. Oh, and if I don't like what you are thinking, or saying...and I don't feel like killing you yet, I will kill one of these girls. Yes, that would make you very unhappy!_

"You're a monster!"

_I prefer to think of myself as...a superbeing. Special. But enough about me. We shall put you back in your suit and reequip you with your belongings...even the weapon...but just in time for your departure. Remember, I am listening to your thoughts. You shall not stray. For a small infraction, a girl dies. For a large infraction you...and perhaps some people near you. It is a powerful explosive._

"Why are you doing this?"

_How many times must I tell you? NOT YOUR CONCERN!_

Another shock. Another groan.

_We must hurry. Remember, there is no one here. Your son...yes, I know he is dear to you...is not ready to be an orphan, so you know what you must do._

At that, Beverly was held at phaserpoint and dressed back into her suit. Her weapon was hooked to her belt a moment before the girls attending her scattered, and she rematerialized in Transporter Room Three.

**CHAPTER 3.1**

Captain Picard, flanked by Data and Worf, was waiting for her when she returned. More than anything else in the world, she wanted to run to him and hug him and never let go. Unfortunately, this was not an option.

She took off the headpiece of her suit.

"Report, Doctor," commanded her captain.

"Sir. There is very little to report. There were no life forms present on the ship."

"Hrmph." The captain frowned. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was being lied to. "Did you find the controls for the shields?"

"No, Sir," she answered matter-of-factly, expending all her effort not to let her voice waver.

"Perhaps we should send someone else next cycle," the captain threatened. Boy, did he hate this. He was so relieved to have Beverly back alive, he just wanted to grab her and hug her and never let her go. But unfortunately, that was not an option. And now, he was almost sure she was lying to him. But why?

"That would not be prudent, Sir."

Had she ever "sirred" him this many times in a row? Jean-Luc didn't think so. There was definitely something wrong. "Oh?" he asked.

"It is extremely unsafe, Captain." Now if anything she said was the truth, that was. The captain didn't like letting her get away with this, but he trusted her not to put anyone in danger. She simply couldn't, and it went way beyond the Hippocratic Oath.

He nodded. "You are dismissed, Doctor."

Beverly nearly ran to the door and down the hall. She had to escape before he could...

"Beverly, wait," he called to her back. She turned around. At least it was just him now.

He trotted over to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "Is something wrong?"

She made her best smile and said, "Why would you think that?" She quickly stepped back slightly and his hand fell down to his side.

"Just a feeling I have," he said. "Beverly, if something is wrong, you can tell me."

She summoned all her concentration to reply without breaking down. "I know. I'm very tired - if you will please excuse me, I'd like to get out of this suit."

Picard nodded. She did look fatigued. He supposed six hours with nothing to do on an abandoned ship with no communication could do that. Still, he was worried, and made a mental note to watch her closely. Starting with noticing how she practically ran down the hall to the cargo bay.

**CHAPTER 3.2**

As soon as the doors to the cargo bay shut, Doctor Crusher collapsed against the wall.

 _That was close_.

"Go away," she whispered, pleading to the voice inside her head. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a single tear escaped from her closed lid.

_I will be with you as long as it takes, Beverly._

_Takes for what?_ she thought. Another tear.

 _Not your concern!_ A shock.

"Ow! Please stop that!" _Don't give him what he wants, Beverly; he's enjoying torturing you._

_That's true, but not my primary purpose._

"And you won't tell me what that primary purpose is," she stated.

_No, but suffice it to say, I do want you alive, at least, for a while._

_I will find a way to beat you._

_Beverly, I am laughing so hard right now...well, I'll just say it's a shame you can't see my face. In any case, I have other matters to attend to, but I will be listening to you._

At that, Beverly sought to rid her mind of thoughts and get out of her life support suit. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing...hearing...feeling her miserable. If she remained strong, perhaps there would be a way she could beat him. _He can't be listening to my thoughts all the time...can he?_

No answer.

**CHAPTER 4.1**

Beverly hadn't shown up for breakfast, and it was already 0730. Jean-Luc was worried, and didn't have a lot of time. Beam-down for the start of the negotiations was in twenty minutes. As such, the captain was on his way to the doctor's quarters, where the computer had located her.

He rang the doorbell, and she didn't answer.

"Computer, override," he commanded. The doors swished open, and there, on a chair, holding a PADD, was Beverly, fast asleep.

Despite himself, the captain chuckled. She must have been so exhausted last night that she forgot to set an alarm, especially as she seemed to have stayed up late reading...he wondered what.

Jean-Luc thought about peeking at the tablet in her hand, but decided he'd better not. What if it were her diary, or a romance novel? She wouldn't want him to know about that. He took a moment to treasure the sight of her so peaceful, and then headed off for beam-down.

If he had bothered to check, he would have known that what she had been reading was a treatise on Vulcan mind-control techniques.

**CHAPTER 4.2**

Picard was seated ceremoniously at the apex of a triangular table, while the representatives of Knebu and Tussa glared accusingly at each other from the adjacent sides.

They had discussed land allotments, tariffs and commerce, and even some sort of disagreement about marriage laws that the captain didn't quite understand.

And they were no closer to a treaty.

Picard sighed with frustration.

"President Nasser of Tussa," he asked, "are there any other impediments we have not discussed? Is there some wrong that you feel Knebu has promulgated against your country?"

At that, the two Heads of State glanced at each other, as if to ask whether to share with the third party some very well-hidden dark secret. Apparently the answer was no, for Nasser replied negatively.

"What about you, Prime Minister Aklam of Knebu?"

Apparently, Aklam was braver than his counterpart. "There is the Ketlekal..."

At that, one of the Tussan aides rushed to the other side of the table and pounced upon the Prime Minister, who grabbed his chest and fell from his chair.

The Knebut guards quickly restrained the aide, but the damage was done.

Picard rushed to the Prime Minister, whose guards were looking hopefully at him. Picard tapped his communicator. "Two to beam directly to Sickbay. Medical emergency!"

**CHAPTER 4.3**

Doctor Crusher was awake and ready when they materialized. She began barking orders at once. It was not long before she made it known that the captain was, in fact, in the way and not welcome. The Prime Minister had had a heart attack, and needed surgery.

The captain left Sickbay slightly less worried about his most treasured officer. She certainly knew how to do her job, and she would doubtless save Aklam's life.

Unfortunately, his confidence was sorely misplaced.

The doctor hadn't been feeling well since she woke up, realizing with regret and a bit of relief that she had missed breakfast with Jean-Luc. She supposed it was the result of the concussion and drugs from the day before, but a nagging feeling inside of her, somewhere in between anxiety and nausea, told her it was something more.

Nevertheless, she declined to examine herself for fear she would discover the explosive and, realizing it had been revealed, her captor would detonate it. This was a risk she could not take. Instead, she treated her symptoms with a hypospray drug cocktail and distracted herself with work. However, she hadn't anticipated the effects the stress of surgery would have, combined with the hangover, concussion, and drugs.

She was cutting into the Prime Minister when the room began to spin.

For the first time in her life, Beverly Crusher fainted at the sight of blood.

**CHAPTER 5.1**

After exiting Sickbay, the captain headed to his quarters for some much needed rest and relaxation. It had been a hectic few days, and nothing much could be done until the Prime Minister recovered enough to resume negotiations, or at least appoint a delegate to represent him.

The captain was reclining on a chair, blissfully listening to _La Traviata_ with his eyes closed, when he was paged.

"Communication from the planet, secure channel," offered the computer.

"I'll take it in my quarters."

The face of a Knebut senator popped up on the screen. A middle-aged woman with sad eyes, the senator began with an apology. "Captain Picard, I regret to disturb you."

"That's quite all right," the captain replied. "What is the news?"

"Captain, the word of the attack on our Prime Minister spread quickly, and there have been several skirmishes at the border. Forty-seven Knebut and approximately sixty Tussan civilians have been killed, with many more injured. Do you have any word on the Prime Minister's condition?"

"I can ask," replied the captain, tapping his communicator. "Picard to Sickbay, what is the condition of the Prime Minister?"

"This is Doctor Selar, Captain. Prime Minister Aklam has been stabilized."

"Thank you, Doctor. Can I speak with him?"

"Perhaps for a moment, Captain. He is conscious, but resting, and cannot endure much stress at this time."

"I'll be there momentarily, then," he promised. He wondered where Doctor Crusher was, but while the senator was on screen was not the time to ask.

"Senator, I shall be speaking with him personally and I will ask him how he would like to handle the situation."

The senator nodded assent. "You have my gratitude, Captain."

Then Picard thought of something. "Senator, would you mind answering a question for me?"

"Indeed, Captain."

"What can you tell me about Ketlekal?"

The senator looked slightly alarmed, and appeared to whisper something to someone next to her, slightly off the screen to her right. She turned back to the captain and replied, "I know nothing of this. Would you like me to do some research for you?"

The captain nodded. "That would be much appreciated, Senator. I shall speak with you shortly."

**CHAPTER 5.2**

When Picard arrived in Sickbay, Doctor Crusher was indeed absent. He located Doctor Selar and pulled her aside. "Doctor Selar, where is Doctor Crusher?"

Doctor Selar raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Captain, we were wondering this ourselves. She collapsed during surgery, and by the time we had stabilized the Prime Minister and could attend to her, she'd disappeared. We assumed she was called out on your orders."

"Hrmph," the captain grumbled. "Computer, location of Doctor Crusher."

"Doctor Crusher is in her quarters."

"Thank you, Doctor Selar. I shall investigate this. And congratulations for saving the Prime Minister's life, especially given the...circumstances."

Selar nodded. "Thank you, Captain."

**CHAPTER 5.3**

Captain Picard had chimed the door to Doctor Crusher's quarters twice, with no answer. He was about to override the door when he heard a voice from inside.

"Go away."

"Beverly, it's me. Please let me in."

"I said, go away!" she repeated.

"Doctor, I need to speak with you. Don't make me make it an order."

At that, the door swished open, revealing a very annoyed doctor.

The captain walked in and the doors shut behind him.

"Doctor, you will tell me right now what is going on. I heard you were not well...but that you escaped Sickbay before the other doctors could treat you."

Beverly sighed and sat down on a chair.

_Don't you dare tell him anything._

_Please, go away._

_I am listening. I shall not allow you to betray me._

"Doctor?" the captain queried.

"I'm sorry, Jean-Luc...I must have picked up a bug from one of my patients. I haven't been myself, but I'm sure I'll be fine in a few days." The woodenness with which she delivered this line was appalling to Jean-Luc. Why did she continue to lie to him, and what was really wrong with her? He was very worried, but he was also angry.

"Why didn't you stay in Sickbay where they could treat you? God, Beverly, you collapsed during surgery!

"I fainted. It happens."

"Not to you, Beverly! You put yourself and your patient in jeopardy! What were you thinking?"

_Don't you dare._

Beverly brought her hand to her head, mussing her hair nervously.

"I...don't know. Please leave me alone."

"Doctor, I order you to go to Sickbay and get examined."

At this, Beverly started, obviously alarmed. "I...I can't. Please, I'm a doctor, I can take care of myself."

"Apparently not."

_If you go to the other doctors, they will find the explosive, and either detonate it, or I will._

_I know. I'll take care of it._

"I'm sorry, Captain. I can't." She sighed, offering no explanation.

"In that case, Doctor, I must relieve you of duty until further notice." Jean-Luc hated doing this to his best friend, but she was disobeying a direct order, and he had no choice. Besides, he was angry at her for not confiding in him, and for not letting him help her.

"Aye, Sir. I understand." No complaint, no argument. Just an acknowledgement.

This behavior was so uncharacteristic that the captain momentarily wondered whether his CMO had been replaced by an impostor.

However, the look in her eyes as she gazed up at him briefly told him it was definitely Beverly. And the way she quickly looked down told him that his Beverly needed his help. He just didn't know what to do.

And there were other worries to attend to. His communicator beeped, reminding him that there was a senator awaiting his reply, and he still hadn't conversed with the Prime Minister to find out what to tell her.

"I must go. When you're ready to talk, let me know."

He quickly exited her quarters, not waiting for a reply.

**CHAPTER 6.1**

The door to Picard's ready-room chimed. "Come," invited the captain.

The doors swished open and Counselor Deanna Troi entered through them. "You wanted to see me, sir?" she asked.

"Yes, Counselor. Please have a seat." He motioned towards the chair opposite his desk. After she sat, he did the same.

"Counselor, this peace process is not going well."

"Sir, there is no way you could have anticipated the attack on the Prime Minister. You mustn't blame yourself."

He ignored the encouragement. "People are dying on both sides, and when I talked to Aklam briefly - he's still in recovery - he was completely unhelpful. He told me to tell the senator to do whatever she felt was best. I think these people are hiding something from me."

"Often in the peace process, when a third party comes in, there are secrets that both sides are loath to share, Captain. I have often detected that opposing delegates in disputes were hiding the truth."

"Deanna, how would you suggest I proceed? All I have to go on is one word, which the Prime Minister uttered before he was attacked."

"Have you researched our database?"

"Indeed. I had Data search through all the documentation we have on Knebu and Tussa and he found neither the word nor anything similar."

"Perhaps it is time to interview the Prime Minister. He might be persuaded to talk when he is feeling better."

"Hmm. Did you detect deception when he came aboard, Counselor?"

"Honestly, Captain, my empathic abilities have been somewhat...off lately. Ever since after I detected...thought I detected...life on that derelict ship."

"Oh?" The captain raised an eyebrow. "Do you know what's causing the problem?"

"I'm not sure, Captain. It could be stress or fatigue. It could be a telepath interfering with my abilities. I have been relying mostly on body language and intuition to perform my duties of late. And your body language is telling me that there's something more you want to discuss."

"You know me well, Counselor. All right," he conceded. "It's Beverly."

"I heard she was ill...but what else is bothering you?"

"Counselor, are you aware that she fainted during surgery?"

"I hadn't heard. Is she okay?"

"This is the problem. I don't know, and she won't tell me. And I think she is keeping something from me. Have you...?

The counselor cut him off with a wave of her hand. "Captain, I haven't been feeling much at all...I haven't detected duplicity from Beverly, but that doesn't mean anything given my condition. I suppose I'd know more if I talked to her."

The captain nodded. "Please do so. I've relieved her of duty, and I suspect she will be in her quarters, hopefully recuperating."

**CHAPTER 6.2**

Beverly was not well. She'd hyposprayed herself with drug cocktails four times in as many hours, and she still felt incredibly nauseated. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her body ached. If it had been a flu, the antivirals would have helped. She'd be more worried, but she was too exhausted.

She'd just hyposprayed herself when the door chimed.

"Go away," she called, thinking it was Captain Picard, and knowing that she was not strong enough to prevent herself from falling apart if she saw him.

"Beverly, it's Deanna. May I come in?"

The door opened. "What do you want?" asked Beverly, coldly.

"Beverly, I'm concerned about you."

_She can't sense your emotions, so don't assume she knows anything._

"What do you want?" Beverly asked again.

Deanna sighed. "I've been talking with Captain Picard, and..."

The doctor interrupted. "And what did Jean-Luc tell you? Did he tell you that he relieved me of duty?"

"He did. How does that make you feel, Beverly?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Beverly taunted.

The counselor raised her eyebrows. She suspected Beverly knew that she wasn't sensing her, but how? Yes, the captain was correct to be concerned.

"I can't, Beverly," she admitted. "My empathic sense has been off the last couple of days, and I don't know why."

At that, Beverly felt relief. At least the counselor wasn't in pain, or being driven insane by music inside her head. "I wish I could help, Deanna, but I don't know what to do. Besides," the momentary sympathy gave way to the frustration of her own situation, "I've been relieved of duty. Perhaps you can speak with Doctor Selar..."

"Beverly, I didn't come here to ask you about my problems. I came to ask about yours."

_Make her go away. If you don't, I shall kill a girl. Perhaps I'll torture her first._

"Well, Deanna, my problems are, frankly, none of your business. Please leave me," and at that, the doctor opened the door and motioned for the counselor to leave.

Counselor Troi walked out, dumbfounded by the unprecedented rudeness from her friend.

**CHAPTER 6.3**

Captain Picard was in Sickbay, attempting to get the Prime Minister to tell him about Ketlekal. He paced and made no attempt to hide his frustration.

"Prime Minister, it is simply imperative that I know what's going on. I can assure you that your truce will deteriorate into war and your Federation membership will be denied if I cannot resolve these issues. And I cannot resolve them if I do not know what they are. You were going to tell me something when the negotiations were...halted. Surely you can tell me now."

The Prime Minister grabbed Picard's wrist, and the captain sat down beside the biobed. "You must assure me that you will not let what I tell you cloud your judgment of us. We want nothing more than peace and an alliance with the Federation, but like all civilizations, presumably, we have our dark moments in history."

This worried Picard, but his purpose was clear. "You have my word."

"The Ketlekal were a tribe that belonged neither to Knebu nor Tussa. They arose perhaps two hundred years ago and developed enormous powers of the mind. It is said that some of them were telepaths."

The captain nodded. "Go on."

"It was the Knebut policy for many decades to execute the Ketlekal. It was considered a grave threat to our security and privacy to have people who could read our minds. Eventually, it was believed that they had been wiped out."

"A witch hunt," the captain muttered. Aloud, he prompted, "But?"

"It is now believed that the Tussan government has been harboring remnants of the tribe and using them as spies against us. Of course, they deny this. But they never supported their execution, and consider us murderers. Captain, you must understand, we were only protecting ourselves. The tribe was full of thieves, murderers, and worse."

"I understand," the captain replied. "But you must understand that the Federation does not support genocide. Still, I will do my best to aid your efforts."

Doctor Selar entered the room. "Captain, you must let the Prime Minister rest now."

The captain stood. "Thank you, Prime Minister, for telling me the truth. I think perhaps we can continue the peace process now."

**CHAPTER 7.1**

Soon, the peace process was indeed continued. Captain Picard again was seated at the apex of the triangular table.

"Gentlemen, do you have a few words before we begin?"

The President spoke up. "Prime Minister, we deeply regret the attack upon you and we have made certain it will not happen again. The rogue aide has been confined and is being evaluated. We are glad you are recovered."

"Indeed, Mr. President," replied the Prime Minister, "I am much reassured." The captain couldn't tell whether this was sarcasm or ceremony, but he continued.

"I have been briefed on the Ketlekal by the Prime Minister. Knebu accuses Tussa of harboring criminals, and am I to understand that Tussa accuses Knebu of assassination of these same alleged criminals?"

Now Picard understood why they did not want to discuss this before.

The Tussan President was angry. "We don't harbor any of the Ketlekal. The Knebu wiped them all out!"

Now the Prime Minister replied, with as much passion, "I believe you lie, Mr. President. Do you deny that you have kept the Ketlekal safe when they were manipulating our minds?"

"Prime Minister, do you admit that you have been kidnapping and murdering our female children?"

Picard held up his hands. "Stop! Gentlemen. I am here for a reason. Now, one at a time. President Nasser, explain to me your accusation."

"Our daughters have been disappearing, Captain. We accuse the Knebu of taking them, in order to hinder our reproduction, so that they will outnumber us, and then take us by force!"

Picard raised an eyebrow. "Are you quite sure that it was the Knebu who took your daughters?"

The Prime Minister started, "It was not the Knebu..."

Picard stood. "Stop! President, do you have any evidence?" He sat again.

"Only the eye-witness accounts of about a dozen families who were home when their daughters were taken away by Knebut soldiers!"

"Merde," muttered the captain.

He turned to the Prime Minister, "What have you to say?"

The Prime Minister replied evenly, "Only that it is a lie, Captain. Our soldiers would never be commanded to do such a thing. Perhaps the kidnappers were disguised as Knebut soldiers?"

"Indeed, Prime Minister. Is that your claim?"

"Captain, my claim is that I know nothing about it. For all I know, the Ketlekal they hired took their daughters and tricked them into thinking they were Knebut soldiers."

The President interrupted, "But why would they do that? Besides, we haven't seen a Ketlekal for many moons. Since well before our daughters began disappearing."

Captain Picard thought for a moment, "When was the last abduction, Mr. President?"

"Two months ago, Captain."

"And when was the last time you knew of a Ketlekal living in your country?"

"Well, Captain, frankly never. There are rumors that some of our civilians protected them, since we did not believe, like the Knebu," he shot the Prime Minister an accusatory look, "in murdering them because of who they were."

"Hmm," Captain Picard thought to himself. To the Heads of State, he announced, "We will continue this tomorrow, gentlemen. I believe we may actually be able to resolve this disagreement."

**CHAPTER 7.2**

When the captain returned to the ship, his counselor was waiting for him.

"Captain, how are the negotiations going?" she queried.

"We are making progress."

"Captain, I talked with Beverly."

"Oh?"

"She was...not very responsive. I think you may be the only one that can help her. There's something very wrong."

"I know, Counselor, and I have an idea what it might be." The captain turned to leave.

"There's more, Captain." He stopped.

"She's been taking drugs. I don't know for what, but I saw her hide a hypospray in her hand when I came in. I don't think she wanted me to see it."

**CHAPTER 7.3**

Beverly Crusher was curled on her left side on top of her bed. A tear rolled down from the corner of her right eye over the bridge of her nose. She felt miserable, and her captor kept telling her about how he was torturing the girls. At last, he'd fallen silent, as he did sometimes, and she could have a little peace and quiet inside her mind.

That is, until the door chimed. She ignored it, hoping whoever it was would go away. She didn't even have the energy to shout.

Unfortunately, whoever it was had the authority to override the door. She surmised that it must be the captain. Quickly, Beverly rolled out of bed, wiped her eyes, and shakily stood.

The captain rushed over to her, "God, Beverly, you look awful." He held her shoulders.

Through watery eyes, she looked up at him, "Gee, thanks." She turned her eyes back to the floor.

He put a hand to her cheek, and exclaimed, "And you're burning up! Beverly, you're very ill!"

"And you disturbed me while I was trying to get better," she answered dryly.

"It seems to me your condition is getting worse."

"It gets worse before it gets better," she said, seeming unconvinced.

"Beverly, I want to help you, but first you have to help me. Sit." He practically pushed her into a chair and knelt in front of her, keeping a hand on her arm.

"There is a race of telepaths on Knebutussa...or there was. And I think one of them was on that ship. I think he's interfering with Deanna, and I think you know about this and were hiding it from me."

"Jean-Luc, I..."

"Beverly, I need you to tell me the truth. Were there also young girls on that ship?"

At that the doctor started, and a hand went to her mouth. She rushed out of the chair, falling on all fours and retching.

Again, the captain rushed to her side. "God Beverly, is this the effect of the drugs you are taking? What have you done to yourself?"

Beverly squeezed her eyes shut, feeling defeated. "I took drugs... to help me feel better," she breathed. "I don't know what's wrong, I couldn't find out...he threatened me, and them, and I..."

Jean-Luc took her in his arms. She felt so frail. He needed to get her to Sickbay.

_You lose, Doctor Beverly..._

Suddenly, the doctor pushed her friend away, then rushed to a table on which lay her communicator and a hypospray. She grabbed them, tapped the communicator and commanded, "Lock onto my communicator and beam me one hundred meters off the starboard bow."

The captain quickly tapped his communicator. "Belay that order."

But she was already gone. Only...the captain hadn't heard the transporter.

**CHAPTER 8.1**

Beverly Crusher, prepared for a quick and painful death, suddenly found herself back on the derelict ship, being stared down by what she surmised was her captor, a medium-sized Knebutussian man who, any other day, she'd have eaten alive in a fair fight.

However, Doctor Crusher wasn't exactly at her fighting best. And she doubted she was to expect anything resembling a fair fight. She wondered why she wasn't dead already.

"You wonder, huh?" her captor spoke aloud. "I decided it would be too easy to kill you by detonating the bomb. I wanted to have some fun first, so I brought you here." He reached towards her, presumably to tear off her clothing, but she dodged him.

Something occurred to Beverly. "It didn't work, did it? You tried to detonate the bomb and it was a dud!" She took a defensive stance.

Her captor growled, all but confirming her suspicions.

"I will have my way with you, and then I will kill you."

Beverly grasped her hypospray tightly. In it were some powerful painkillers that, had she been beamed directly into space, she might have had a chance to use on herself so as to make her death slightly less torturous.

Instead, she had an idea to use the hypospray on her captor. If she emptied the device into him...

"Ha ha, you seem to forget that I can still hear your thoughts, Doctor." Her captor grabbed her hand and pried her fingers open. The hypospray dropped to the floor. The only option left for Doctor Crusher was to fight.

She threw a punch that hit his face, but on the rebound, he grabbed her. Beverly slipped out from under his grasp and kicked him. She wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer. Several more blows were exchanged, and she was bleeding from above her left eye.

He reached for her and she jumped out of the way. Thrown off balance, he fell...on top of the hypospray. He tried to get up but the drug quickly took effect, and his eyes drifted closed.

Breathing heavily and leaning on the wall, the doctor finally had a chance to look around her. One small child, who had been surreptitiously watching the fight, crept towards Beverly. The doctor pressed her back against the wall, wary of another surprise attack, but the girl drew closer and tugged on her leg. Encouraged, Beverly followed the child into what looked like a control room.

Beverly's intuition led her to one large lever attached to a complicated array of dials. She pulled the lever...and her communicator beeped.

"Doctor Crusher, this is the Enterprise," said the voice of Data. "I hear you, Data," Beverly replied, tears of relief filling her eyes. "You're going to want to send a boarding party as soon as possible. You'll need security, and a medical team."

"Yes, Doctor. However, right now we are going to bring you home."

She closed her eyes and silently thanked whatever powers were responsible for her survival as the familiar whine of the transporter engulfed her.

**CHAPTER 8.2**

Captain Picard, having been paged by Geordi, raced into the transporter room. Just as he entered, the doctor, looking alarmingly pale, materialized on the transporter pad. He charged towards her.

She took one step and fell, but the captain was there to catch her. His worried face was all she saw as she lost consciousness. "It's over," whispered the captain to the limp form in his arms. Delicately, he snaked one arm under her legs and cradled her, then walked as fast as he could out of the transporter room and into the turbolift, calling for Sickbay.

**EPILOGUE**

All around the ship, it was like the sun had come out. Boisterous conversation filled Ten Forward, and the bridge crew was light-hearted. There was even a rumor that someone had seen Worf smile.

When Beverly awoke on the biobed, Jean-Luc was holding her hand. He reached over to brush an errant strand of auburn hair from her forehead. "Good morning," he greeted her, smiling. "How do you feel?"

Beverly took a moment to think about it before replying, "Like I got dropped from a shuttlecraft...but getting better. What happened?"

"We extracted a device from inside of you. I believe it was intended to be an explosive, but it leaked, leaving no fuel for detonation. However, it leaked into your bloodstream, poisoning you. They had to filter all your blood when I brought you in. But...they said you'll be fine now."

"And what of my captor?" Beverly wondered.

"Well, the man on the ship was indeed a Ketlekal - a telepath. It is believed he was the last survivor of the tribe, and was a child when his family was wiped out. He never received the proper training."

Beverly nodded. "I think...he wanted to rebuild the tribe. Those girls..." A tear rolled down her cheek. "They were going to be the mothers of the new race. He was waiting for the peace process to disintegrate like it did before, and then he was going to come back and take over."

"Indeed," replied the captain. "He even went so far as to make their kidnapping look like an act of war from the other side, in hopes that he could fuel the conflict. I don't think it would have worked, though. The Knebutussians are a thoughtful people, and despite all their differences, they really wanted to work out a peace."

"What's going to happen to them?" Beverly asked.

"Well, the Ketlekal is being sent to Vulcan for the training of his mind. This was an agreement under the treaty. The girls that survived are being returned to their families, and for the ones that were the ultimate victims, there are memorial services being attended by high-ranking officials from both countries. If the Ketlekal's children are in possession of telepathic abilities, the mothers will have the opportunity of sending their children away, or trained at a special school to be established. We are soliciting Vulcan and Betazoid volunteers, among others."

"And their Federation membership?"

"I think, perhaps in a year or two, they may be ready. In the meantime, I believe they are on their way to a lasting peace."

"With your help, of course."

Picard smiled. "Yours too."

Finally, it dawned on the doctor how shamefully she had acted. Tears filled her eyes, and her face fell. "Captain, I am so sorry..."

Jean-Luc put a finger to her lips. "Beverly, I can only imagine what you went through, and I'm not sure I would have done anything differently. You stuck it out because you wanted to save those girls, which is the kind of compassion I have learned to expect from my Chief Medical Officer. And one of the many things I treasure about my best friend."

Now Beverly's tears were happy ones, and finally the two of them could do what they'd been longing to do for what seemed like forever...grab each other and hug each other and never let go. At least, not for a very long while.


End file.
